


A Moral Decision in One Eighth of a Second [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen thinks her phone is lost or stolen. It turns out her bosses simply borrowed it... which may not actually be an improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moral Decision in One Eighth of a Second [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moral Decision in One Eighth of a Second](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369481) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



**Title** : A Moral Decision in One Eighth of a Second  
**Fandom** : Daredevil  
**Author** : Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 13:02  
**Summary** : 

> Karen thinks her phone is lost or stolen. It turns out her bosses simply borrowed it... which may not actually be an improvement.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369481)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/a%20moral%20decision%20in%20one%20eighth%20of%20a%20second.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/AMoralDecisioninOneEighthofaSecond.m4a)


End file.
